The present invention relates to a portable collapsible antenna suitable for receiving radio frequency signals. Such antennas are designed to be transported into the field where they can be assembled and disassembled when desired. Various means have been provided for assembling and disassembling these types of antennas including the use of brackets and screws as well as nut and bolt arrangements for securing the components of the antenna in operative position.
These prior art antennas are not satisfactory since they are heavy and bulky in construction. They are accordingly difficult to carry into position. Assembling and disassembling such antennas is excessively time consuming and usually requires the use of certain tools. These constructions are susceptible to failure, and if damaged, they are difficult to repair in the field. Furthermore, even when collapsed, many prior art antennas are difficult to manipulate and carry into position.